Harukori Mizu's Stage of Fate Performance: Stage 02
Performer: 'Harukori Mizu * '''Episode: '''Stand of the Stage of Fate * '''Song: 'Be star * 'Coords: 'Top of Dancer Coord * 'Appeal: 'Electro Groove Start Mizu had reflected on her role a while, and had decided that she had to give her performance a twist, show a "warmer" side of her. She scrolled through her Coords...there was nothing fitting for that in there, she was a bit worried until... Kimochi: MIZUUUU!!! Mizu: You Kimochi: I heard you needed something for this ocassion, so I struggled with my life and brought you these! Mizu: Dance Fusion? Kimochi: I know how much you love that Brand, that's why I chose this Coord for you. Looks casual and has two tones, I think it fit well with the series! Mizu: You just saved me. I owe you one Kimochi: N-No problem! Mizu was now ready, she placed her new cards in Heaven's Gate and got changed, soon after she entered the stage. Performance Nemurenai yoru wo ikutsu mo sugoshite Kokorobososa wo kijō ni kakushiteta? Soredemo kokoro ni zutto nokotteru "Akiramerarenai" ga aru hazu desho Furikaeru koto wa nai kao wo agete Once again, Mizu transformed; her face now showed a warm smile and her voice was incredibly passionate, but once again, she didn't notice it Koko ni iru yo I'll be your star Mamoritai kara kitto tsuyoku nareru Mita koto mo nai sekai ga still... matteru Mō shinpai nai yo ano mukō e Mizu's aura appeared on its entirety: Mizu glows in Blizzard Blue, while two arches are crossing over her, one is composed of silver Ice Shards and the other one consists on green diamonds and emeralds, little blue ice shards float around her. Rinto shita senaka ni yasashisa no kage ni Wakiagaru yōna ondo wo himeteru? Ima aru omoi ni mi wo makaseru no wa Totemo shizen na koto dato omou no Mayoi nagara de ī ndayo kocchi e oide Matte iru yo I'll be your star Michibiku tame nara kitto rashiku nareru Dareka no rule janakute free... itsumo Shinjita mama de ī yo sono kotae e Kiesō na mono wo (sotto sotto) "Dōka..." to negau yori mo Itsuka kitto tsunagaru oikakete ikō ''Mizu performs the regular version of '''Electro Groove'' Koko ni iru yo I'll be your star Itsumo itsudemo kimi datte My star Mita koto mo nai kiseki ni soon... todoku Mō shinpai nai yo ano mukō e End She bowed to the audience and returned backstage. She was glad the audience liked her performance, something she considered different from her previous ones. Then...she noticed. She had lost her self consciousness again, she once again unwillingly exploded with passion in the stage. Most would consider that a good thing, a kind of "power up", but her? Mizu was terrified of what could happen if this went on for longer, but she couldn't make everyone else worry about her. She took a deep breathe and kept on watching the following performances. Kimochi: Hey...are you okay? Mizu: I don't know. I just hope you do a good job Category:User:ApricotBeat Category:Mizu Harukori Category:Performances Category:Stage of Fate